Please Don't Leave Me
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: She suffered due to the mysteries she faced as the Chosen One and just wanted her pain to slip away before her friends had to pay for mistakes she could make. Just as she was about to do the deed, he came her rescue admitting something she never thought would escape his lips..a death he didn't have the chance to stop. Fabina One-Shot Rated T for attempted/mention of suicide.


Nina was finished. These past two terms filled with crazed society members and an after-life seeking she demon had taken its toll on the young seventeen year old in ways her friends didn't know. There where nights she lived in fear of Senkhara returning in her slumber demanding her to the 'field of rushes', others involved Rufus's multiple kidnappings of her and her friends in exchange for immorality. She was losing her sanity piece by piece and just wanted it to be over, before another mystery came into play which she knew would send her to her ultimate breaking point.

The plan was simple actually, all she had to accomplish was an overdose of pills and sending her final farewell letter where she knew her friends would find it. She was just seconds away from ending her misery with a handful of pills until someone came bursting through her bedroom door completely unaware of what was about to come in their sights.

"Hey Nins could I borr-.." asked Fabian casually until he noted the pills in her hand about to enter her mouth. "W-Why?"

"Fabian..please just let me do this." pleaded Nina softly as she was returning to what she doing until the brunette bound the girl's fingers closed preventing her from do so. "Please let go.."

"I'm not letting go until you hand me those pills." he answered sternly with a look of seriousness in his glistening brown eyes. "Tell me at least why you are doing this Nina."

"I'm tired of feeling afraid.."

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing my friends to another damn mystery this house thinks I need to suffer through."

"We're Sibuna Nins..we took an oath to protect Anubis House and its secrets, and I promised you that I would _never _give up on you no matter what and I intend on keeping that promise."

"You never gave up on me Fabian..I gave up on myself." Nina stated softly. "I love you Fabian, but I can't risk you being killed because of something I did."

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone..not a single soul knows this except one." Fabian responded suddenly his voice coated with pain. "Will you put the pills down and if you still want to take them once I'm finished...I won't stop you no matter how much I'll regret letting my true love go."

Nina nodded silently and went to put the pills back in the bottle on her bedside and waited for the brunette to tell his final plead.

_A seven year old Fabian had just arrived back home from spending the afternoon with his Uncle Ade who was waiting in his car for his mother's reply as to if his grandson could spend the night at his house as the boy wanted. _

"_Mummy, where are you?" Fabian questioned as he entered through the front door his mother always left unlocked if she was home. "Mummy?" _

_That's when the young brunette would come to face with what would send nightmares to him for the rest of his existence, his mother was laying on her bed as pale as a sheet. _

"_Mummy..why are you sleeping?" he asked innocently as he shook his mother's hand to find it was as cold as ice. "Mummy..Mummy!?" _

_Just as the seven year old was about to find some other way to wake her up, he found the note lying crisply folded on her bedside table that read 'To my loving son' in her elegant cursive handwriting. Since he was unable to fully read his mother's handwriting on his own, he rushed as quickly as his feet could carry him back outside to his Uncle Ade's car. _

"_Uncle Ade!" called the boy as loud as he could as he finally reached the car outside. "Mummy's not waking up..why isn't she waking up?" _

_His Uncle Ade was confused by the young boy's sudden cries, but once he read his sister's writing word for word his heart sank. His only sister had committed suicide because she felt guilty her only child would never have a good enough parent since his father had passed away years ago from a car accident and thought he deserved better than her. _

"_Fabian, go get your clothes ready okay, I'll go in with you." his uncle replied once he could think of what he should go now with his grandson as he nodded simply and ran inside to follow his uncle's wishes. _

_Since that day, Fabian now lived with his uncle wondering what really happened to his mother until the funeral was held and his uncle simply told him she passed away. It wasn't until Fabian was eleven that his uncle felt he would fully understand his mother's passing and allowed him to read that same letter he had kept since that day he first received it. The letter explained why she thought it was her time to go and her final words for the son, which were how she loved him more than anything..and her hopes that he could become the hard working, intelligent, kind-hearted young man she knew he was destined to be. _

"I couldn't save my mother who I had loved and admired with all my heart for as long as I had her in my life.._please_ don't let me lose my true love when I'm able to prevent it.." begged Fabian as he finished the memory Nina never thought would come from his mouth.

"Okay.." she muttered softly as the tears began to escape from her eyes. "Just please don't leave me.."

"I promise Nina..I'll never leave you." Fabian responded immediately as he gave the sobbing seventeen year old a heartfelt hug allowing her tears to fall on his shirt, then kissing her lovingly on the lips once the tears ended to show that he wouldn't let her suffer anymore.

**I really don't know how I got the idea for this honestly, I hope you guys liked it though. :) **


End file.
